


Recitals

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly and Tony's recitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recitals

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters dont belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please dont sue because I have no money.

Recitals

Kelly

Kelly got out of car and waited for her Mom and Dad to get out of the car. She didnt want to go into the building until her parents came with her. Her Mom and Dad took her hands and led her into the building. She couldnt wait until she got up front of the crowd and play the piano. She loved playing the piano. She would have to sit in the front before she went up on stage. She got up from the seat she was sitting on and made her way towards the piano. She looked around and saw her parents and smiled to them before sitting down.

The next time she had a recital the only one that was there was her Mommy. Her Daddy was out saving the world and couldnt be there for this recital. She got up from the seat and had gone up to the piano and looked around. There was her Mommy and she smiled at her and her Mommy smiled back at her. She sat down and started playing.

Tony

Tony got out of the car that the chauffer had driven to his recital. He walked up to the building and went inside. He wondered if his parents would be there, but he doubted it. He walked up to the front row and sat down. When it was his time to play he went up to the stage and looked around. He didnt see his parents anywhere, but that didnt surprise him even if they said that they would come to see him play they never did.

The next time he had a recital he was once again driven by the chauffer. He got out of the car and made his way towards the building and went inside. He sighed as he went up to the front row again. Once again he was told that his parents would come and he hoped that they would. He was called up to the stage and once again he looked around, but he couldnt find his parents anywhere. He was disappointed once again because once again they didnt show. He sat down and started playing.

The End


End file.
